


Twin

by eversinceniall



Series: Identical [1]
Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: AND THIS WAS BORN, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, But I've been wanting to write some brother x brother stuff, Child Abuse, Hand Jobs, Hints of child abuse, Incest, It's a kellic and tate and Kellin are twins, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, This has nothing to do with the other fic, This is a spin off to a story I'm writing but haven't postwd yet, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate and Kellin are twin brothers. Kellin gets abused by their Mother, all because he jumps in when she tries to hurt Tate. Tate wants to make it up to him. Kissing and handjobs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin

"I'm sorry." Tate murmured, brushing Kellin's hair out of his eyes. He gently caressed Kellin's face, rubbing his thumb across the elder boy's swollen eye.  
"It's okay." Kellin said, just like he always did. He stopped Tate's movements with his own hand, and leaned back against the bed's headboard, closing his eyes.  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Tate asked, sitting across from the black haired boy.  
"Of course it does. She did punch me in the eye, you know? Mom might be small, but she sure packs a punch, man."  
"Sorry." Tate repeated.  
"Quit apologizing." Kellin said, exasperated. "That's all you ever do. You're like a broken record."  
"Sorr-" Tate started, but then caught himself mid way through the word.  
Kellin opened his eyes, and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Silly." He muttered fondly. "You're so silly."  
Tate blushed. "I don't mean to say sorry so much. But I feel the need to...compensate. You're always getting hurt because of me. I don't like seeing you in pain, and I know it's my fault."  
"It's not your fault." Kellin said, sitting up straight. "I chose to let her hurt me instead of you years ago. And I don't regret that. I would do it again. So long as you don't get hurt, I'll be okay."  
"Why do you do it? Why didn't you let her hit me back when we were younger? You didn't have to jump in front of me like that, but you did. And you're still doing it to this day. But why?"  
"Because," Kellin whispered, and his next words were sweet and sincere. "You're my baby brother. And I love you."  
Tate smiled weakly, and for a moment they just sat there, their eyes connected, until finally, Tate pulled his gaze away.  
"Let me make it up to you." Tate whispered back.  
"You know you don't have to." Kellin said, thinking Tate was going about his usual routine of attempting to make things up to him.  
"Please." Tate pleaded. "Let me."  
"Okay." Kellin sighed, giving in.  
"I need you to promise me something though. Promise you won't be weirded out, and you won't freak out on me."  
Kellin frowned, wondering what Tate could possibly be planning to do, but he agreed nonetheless. He trusted his brother. "Okay."  
"Say it."  
"I won't be weirded out by whatever it is you're going to do." Kellin recited.  
"Close your eyes." Tate ordered.  
Kellin did so, his eyes fluttering shut. All he could see was black, and he sat very still, waiting. Then he felt a hand resting softly on his cheek, and the lightest of pressure against his lips.  
Kellin gasped; he was surprised, because the pressure he felt was now recognizable as Tate's lips. He felt like he should be creeped out, but he wasn't. And he felt like he should push Tate away, but he didn't.  
Tate gently moved his lips against Kellin's. He could tell his older brother was inexperienced, whereas Tate was from that, and he briefly wondered if he was Kellin's first kiss. The thought was pleasing.  
Tate let his hands fall down to rest on Kellin's hips, where he gripped him tighter, and pulled him closer. He coaxed Kellin's mouth open with his own, and slipped his tongue inside his older brother's mouth.  
Kellin felt a jolt of something unrecognizable spread throughout his entire body when their tongues touched. He knew he should feel uncomfortable, and ashamed to be making out with his little brother, but something inside him told him not to be. How could something wrong feel so right?  
And it should have been weird. Kellin knew that for a fact. Tate was his identical twin brother, which meant it was almost like he was kissing himself. But when he opened his eyes, and studied his little brother's face, he didn't see himself. He saw a completely different, beautiful, and unique individual. Kellin didn't feel ashamed.  
Tate bit Kellin's bottom lip, feeling his groin area beginning to arise when Kellin made a desperate little whimper, and brought their bodies closer, to the point where there was no empty spaces in between them.  
Tate slipped his hand down Kellin's body, until he reached the zipper of his jeans. He tugged the zipper down, and slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Kellin's boxers, gripping his cock.  
"Shit." Kellin gasped into his mouth, hips bucking forward at the feeling of his brother's cold hand on his cock.  
Tate smirked to himself, and disconnected his lips from his brother's. He moved to Kellin's neck, placing little kisses on the soft flesh while he pumped Kellin's cock with hand. Kellin tilted his head to the side, allowing Tate better access.  
Tate slid his hand up and down Kellin's cock, flicking his thumb over the sensitive tip. He bit an area of Kellin's neck at the same time, gently nibbling on the skin.  
Kellin let out a breathy moan, and dug his fingernails into Tate's back. The sensations in both areas were stimulating, and Kellin could barely breathe with how overwhelmed he was by the pleasure.  
Tate was no virgin, by any means, but the sound of Kellin breathing so harshly right in his ear was enough to make him feel like he could come untouched any second now. He held back though, and continued his assault on Kellin's neck.  
Kellin wasn't going to last much longer. And when Tate sucked hard on the most sensitive part of Kellin's neck, and flicked his wrist in just the right way, Kellin buried his face in Tate's shoulder, and came.  
"Shit." Kellin cursed, panting as he pulled back. Tate removed his hand from Kellin's jeans and brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking the sticky mess off each individual finger while keeping direct eye contact with Kellin.  
"Holy fuck." Kellin muttered to himself as he watched Tate clean his fingers off. "You're fucking...amazing."  
Tate smiled proudly at the effect he'd had on Kellin, and dipped forward to capture his older brother's lips with his own. Kellin responded immediately, climbing into Tate's lap and kissing him back hungrily.  
"Do you think...I made it up to you?" Tate pulled away to ask, rubbing circles into the older boy's hips.  
Kellin nodded. "Oh, definitely." He didn't waste time before leaning back in, attempting to kiss Tate once again.  
But Tate held him back for a moment. "This doesn't change anything, does it?"  
"'Change anything' meaning what? Us? Our relationship? Or the way I feel about you?" Kellin asked.  
"All of those. But, uh, how do you feel about me?" Tate asked curiously.  
"Who the fuck knows? You're my brother. But I like kissing you, and I really like getting off with you. So let's not try to label whatever this is between us. Do I have romantic feelings for you that go beyond normal brotherly love? Maybe a little bit. But let's not talk about that. Not yet, at least."  
There was so much Tate wanted to say, but his head was kind of a mess right now, and he didn't know if he could word it properly. So he kept it to himself for now. "Okay," he said.  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah." Tate said. "We'll talk about it later. Or something."  
"Tate?" Kellin asked, looking down at him.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think we can do this again? Sometime?" Kellin questioned nervously.  
"Okay. Yes. Of course." Tate said a little too eagerly.  
Kellin giggled, and a wide smile broke out across his face. He leaned in and he kissed Tate hard. They may be brothers, but in that moment and future moments too, neither Kellin nor Tate gave a shit.


End file.
